


A Moment

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Derek Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Peter relaxed further against Stiles’ chest and Stiles hummed, pleased. He rubbed his thumb in small circles over the exposed skin of Peter’s collarbone—he was wearing his deepest v-neck for the occasion—and he took a moment to appreciate the contentment he felt in that moment.





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HDHale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDHale/gifts).



> Because you are WONDERFUL, and stupidly talented. this fic is based off [this art](http://hd-hale.tumblr.com/post/161368304969/ive-got-a-sweet-tooth-stiles-no-for)

“Hey babe,” Stiles said softly, settling a bit behind Peter on the grass and wrapping an arm around his neck to tug him close. He pressed a kiss to Peter’s cheek, dragging his nose up the side of his boyfriend’s face and nosing at his temple, taking a long breath in. 

“Sweetheart,” Peter purred, tipping his head back onto Stiles’ shoulder and grabbing onto his thigh to keep himself steady. 

“How are you holding up?” Stiles asked, eyes flicking around the backyard as he ducked his head so he could nip at Peter’s throat. Stiles knew what that would look like to the rest of the Hale’s, but he didn’t care. He had given up on being polite three thinly-veiled-insults ago.

“I am doing just fine,” Peter told him, and Stiles took pride in putting the soft smile on his face. “I am much better with you here.”

Peter relaxed further against Stiles’ chest and Stiles hummed, pleased. He rubbed his thumb in small circles over the exposed skin of Peter’s collarbone—he was wearing his deepest v-neck for the occasion—and he took a moment to appreciate the contentment he felt in that moment. The calm was interrupted by a high scream of  _ ‘Uncle Peter’ _ , and Stiles blinked his eyes open to see Peter’s nephew sprinting towards them.

“Hey little guy,” Stiles said, laughing when Derek barrelled into Peter’s lap with enough force that even Stiles swayed back. 

“Hello, pup,” Peter said, the smile on his face turning even softer as he looked down at his favourite nephew—and one of the few family members he genuinely liked—and Stiles fell just a little more in love.

“Can I sit with you guys?” Derek asked, blinking at them with huge, adorable eyes. Stiles melted, just a little, and nodded his head. 

Derek beamed up at them, settling in Peter’s lap and pulling Peter’s arm around him. The little guy closed his eyes, not a single care in the world. It was refreshing, and disheartening, seeing Derek so affectionate with Peter. The rest of the family gave him a wide berth, unapproving of his ‘lifestyle’. Stiles hadn’t thought it would be as bad as it was, and the way Peter’s entire family kept him at a distance disgusted him.

But not Derek, or Peter’s niece Cora, cared one bit. They spent as much time with Peter as they wanted, like now, and it made something soft and warm settle in Stiles’ chest. Stiles wasn’t even sure Derek was still awake, holding his uncle’s arm wrapped around him, and it was  _ adorable _ .

“I want kids,” Stiles whispered, closing his eyes as he relaxed. 

He felt Peter nod against his shoulder, and pressed another kiss to his boyfriend’s temple.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
